Trouble
by SugarGlazed
Summary: With the inmate breathing down the back of her neck, Minatsuki knew in hindsight it had been a mistake to refuse the offer from Mr. Tokugawa to go home early. But she desperately needed the money.


Warning: This has absolutely no real direction, other than being smut. It haunted me in my dreams until I wrote it.

* * *

With the inmate breathing down the back of her neck, Minatsuki knew in hindsight it had been a mistake to refuse the offer from Mr. Tokugawa to go home early. But she desperately needed the money.

She'd been working overtime at the underground arena for a week now, trying to collect enough money to pay her landlord back for extending her rent. It wasn't the greatest occupation, but it was easy money; sweeping the stands and cleaning up whenever there was a fight.

Honestly, she was grateful for her new job, and the kindness Natsue Orochi showed her by convincing her husband to find one for her – Mr. Tokugawa and Doppo were close friends she was told. This is why Minatsuki was happy to swab the floor of the entrance ramp; she already finished two of the four before she noticed her boss center stage of the octagon.

He was standing with a tall man – unmistakably a foreigner – who she had never seen before. A logical guess was that he was the old friend Mr. Tokugawa said he was going to lunch with, but Minatsuki, being honest with herself, doubted the old man had many friends that she didn't already know about. She mopped closer to the entrance of the ramp in hopes that she could satiate her curiosity by overhearing their conversation, which is why she didn't hear the footfalls behind her until the person they belonged to leaned forward and tapped her on the shoulder.

"I believe you are in the wrong place at the wrong time," a soft English voice stated.

Minatsuki gasped in shock; her entire body shivered uncontrollably. Their breath – which smelled of sake – on her bare neck brought goosebumps to her skin. She didn't understand exactly what she was feeling, just that whoever this person was brought her into a state of panic. The helpless, young woman couldn't even compel herself to speak, not even when the stranger leaned into her and whispered into her ear.

Her eyes widened. Did she hear them right? He – she told herself – was asking her if she was the person who could give him what he wanted. This made her stomach churn with dread. Not only did she not know what he wanted, Minatsuki also didn't know what he meant. Was he being a pervert, or was this some kind of western phrase she didn't understand? Either way, she furiously shook her head no.

He blew into her ear, unintentionally causing her to stiffen. She was embarrassed to admit that the action felt almost pleasurable.

"No," he restated softly. "Then you should leave before you get yourself into trouble."

Again she shook her head. She couldn't, not yet. Mr. Tokugawa might not like her leaving in the middle of a job, even if he offered her to leave in the first place. Opening her mouth to speak, she felt her throat constrict before she even got the first word out, taking a crack at the English she learned in middle school. "Not yet. I h-have to finish."

Minatsuki took a wobbly step forward and spun around, clutching the mop handle against her chest. Her narrowed eyes met his with an irritated gleam. "Better yet … you leave. I just mopped this floor and your tracking I don't know what all over it."

The red headed foreigner widened his eyes and diverted them to his feet, lifting a boot. He was indeed tracking mud on her clean floor. "My apologizes. I didn't see a sign."

_Because there isn't one. _She hadn't put it up yet. Minatsuki, feeling embarrassed, averted her attention; the westerner made her feel like a trapped mouse waiting to be devoured. "I should finish up. If you'd be so kind as to move, I'd appreciate it."

He thankfully did as told and moved around her. She didn't have to look back to know where he was going – it was obvious. His business was none of hers, and so Minatsuki continued to mop, trying her best not to get involved with whatever was going on behind her.

* * *

_Stupid … this is the exact opposite of what I said I was going to do. _Minatsuki cursed herself for her lack of restraint; she was merely curious.

Who was this foreigner that she had met? She searched the online news site from her phone while she waited for the metro. So far, nothing came up. This wasn't much of a surprise; she honestly had no idea who she was looking for. He may not be someone of importance – she only assumed so because he knew of the arena. All she could remember about him was his bright red hair and matching eyes.

_Such a pretty color for a man such as him. _By this she was referring to his good manners. He certainly didn't seem like the type to apologize for anything – it took her completely off guard. Minatsuki just couldn't get his intense gaze out of her mind. She huffed in annoyance and took her failure to locate him as a sign to stop. Besides, the subway was pulling into the station.

Minatsuki waited patiently for her turn to board, then squeezed into a tight space at the rear of the last car. She was thankful to be given a hanging strap to hold on to and faced the end door, nose buried in her phone – the ride would be 20 minutes from this station to the next. While she waited, she sent a quick message to her friend in Shibuya asking to meet him at the store for a late lunch. He replied back quickly – _what are you thinking? _– but before Minatsuki could answer, a memorable voice interrupted her.

"Do you have the time?"

"It's 9:20," she answered while keeping her eyes glued to the screen. The hair on her arms stood up in fright. This was all too familiar to her. She willed herself to look into the reflection of the window and visibly shook. The same red haired man was standing directly behind her.

They stared ineptly at one another for a good minute or two until Minatsuki couldn't much take the silence.

"Did you follow me?" She lowered her voice so that none of the other passengers could listen in, hoping that he'd get the message.

The westerner shook his head no. "It's merely a coincidence that we're on the same tube." Leaning in he inhaled the scent of her dark hair. "However, I saw you on the ramp and followed you inside. Did you know you smell like the arena … of blood? It wouldn't be hard for someone like me to stalk you, had I been."

Minatsuki felt her face turn warm. "Stop that. It's super creepy." She shook again as he blew in her ear. Frankly, she was a little unnerved at what he said. _Blood … I don't smell it. _Taking a deep breath through her nose, she curled it in disgust. Body odor from the man asleep to her right, and the faint scent of cigarettes from the foreigner were about the only things she could smell.

To her surprise, he grasped her by the hip and pulled her against his chest. She whined in protest, about ready to spin around and smack him upside the head, but his intense stare made her rethink this action. The same dread she felt earlier churned her stomach.

"What do you w-want?"

He reached up with his other hand and traced along her jaw. "I want to taste defeat; you can't give me that." The hand on her hip sank beneath the edge of her dress and between her legs. "But that doesn't mean I don't have a need for you."

"The hell do yo–

Covering up her mouth, he shushed her before she could bring attention to them. She watched the stranger in shock through their reflection as he motioned with his head to the sleeping man across from them. Noticing him rousing, Minatsuki stiffened up. She didn't want to be caught in such a lewd position with a stranger.

_But I can't just let him continue this. _She didn't know this man, or what he was capable of. On the off chance, he'd panic if she called for help. However, she knew this to be untrue, because she saw him with her boss earlier. Anyone with connections to Mr. Tokugawa were dangerous. This fact alone made her consider doing nothing at all; let him take advantage of her. Minatsuki was too afraid to admit that she might enjoy it.

Her decision was made for her the moment he slid his tongue over the length of her ear. She sighed through her nose and wobbled back into him. It felt delightful, almost enough to make her eyes roll up.

The stranger teased her as he pressed his fingers against the thin cloth of her cotton panties – Minatsuki was already a little wet from the attention he was giving to her – stroking over her clit with deep, tender movements. She made a panicked noise behind the palm of his hand and when he thankfully removed it, she gave him a stern glare.

"I can't breathe."

He released her ear and grinned. "Keep it between us and I won't have to cover your mouth."

_Kind of hard when your practically fingering me. _She rolled her eyes, but almost squeaked as the foreigner moved aside her panties and slipped a thick finger into her pussy.

"You're a tight fit," he stated with a chuckle. His finger hooked then flattened, rubbing against her inner walls. "Relax a little, or this is going to hurt."

Minatsuki scowled at him again, but made an effort to do as he had requested. It thankfully didn't bother her so much when he added a second finger, repeating the action. Her hips bucked forward in pleasure.

"Why are you doing this? H-have you no idea h-how disrespectful you are being? This is a metro; people don't h-have sex on public metros."

"Should I have followed you home? Would that have made it any easier for you?"

She couldn't believe him. _No, it wouldn't have made this any easier. _Not to complain, but he didn't exactly answer her question either. Why was he doing this to her?

His fingers went idle as he stared at her. Minatsuki realized he was awaiting an answer, and shook her head. This was frustrating. She wanted to get off. Her hand slid down between her legs and began coxing his fingers into a steady pace.

He took the hint and pushed them knuckle deep inside of her, thrusting hard enough to bounce her small breasts. She panted and softly moaned as the coil in her stomach tightened. It felt so enjoyable; beyond anything she could grasp at the moment.

Minatsuki bent forward and utilized the hanging strap as she rocked her hips to excite her clit. Her muscles were beginning to tighten; she was close.

"Please … almost there. Don't stop," she begged. Warm tears gathered in the corner of her eyes.

A few seconds later, her orgasm came. Minatsuki nearly cried out as an intense, pleasurable feeling devoured her, compelling her eyes to roll up in bliss. Exhausted pants left her slightly parted mouth as she came down from her high. She thought her legs might buckle from the lack of sensation, but the stranger brought her against his chest and allowed her to rest for a moment – the absence of his fingers made her shiver in discomfort.

A lazy snort left her. "That was messed up. I don't even know your name." All she knew about him was that he was somehow affiliated with her boss.

"It's Doyle," he told her.

She glanced at him in the window. _Doyle. _She wasn't sure if this was his last name, or his first. Either way, there was now a name to go with his face.

"I'm Minatsuki … in case you were wondering whose body you were knuckles deep in just a moment ago."

Doyle laughed at this. "Minatsuki. Can't say I am disappointed. Though, I never thought I'd spend my day knuckles deep in someone, as you put it."

She too chuckled. In a way, she was a little flattered.


End file.
